There's No Need to Fear, Zero is Here
by Windrises
Summary: A parody of Underdog starring Lelouch as Underdog.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is a parody of the 1960s animated show Underdog.

One of the city's most morally questionable citizens was Lelouch Lamperouge. He was Japan's last shoe shine boy. One day Lelouch was shining Suzaku Kururugi's shoes. After Lelouch finished his job he said, "That'll cost two hundred dollars."

Suzaku angrily asked, "Why would a shoe shining cost that much?"

Lelouch said, "Because there's barely any shoe shiners left. It's a good deal: one hundred dollars per shoe."

Suzaku replied, "It seems like your main job is being a con artist instead of a shoe shiner." Suzaku paid Lelouch and left.

A few hours later Lelouch shined Gino Weinberg's shoes. Gino said, "You did a good job. How much does it cost?"

Lelouch said, "Two hundred dollars."

Gino laughed and said, "I'm not paying that much bro. That's a price so terrible that it seems like a joke."

Lelouch replied, "I already shined the shoes so I need you to give me the money."

Gino responded, "I'm only giving you fifty dollars."

Lelouch said, "Pay the full price or leave your shoes behind." Gino took off his shoes and left. Lelouch sighed and said, "Being a shoe shiner is hard. If I could get paid for my superhero job I would be filthy rich."

Meanwhile Sweet C. C., the city's top reporter, was getting ready to do a news report. A dog started barking so C. C. gently placed the dog far away and said, "You can't trust purebreds. They're either causing trouble or getting into trouble."

Diethard Ried replied, "The news report is about to start."

C. C. said, "Okay cameraman." Diethard started filming. C. C. said, "Greetings everybody. I'm Sweet C. C. Our top news story is about -". A ball full of knockout gas landed on the floor before C. C. got to finish talking. The knockout gas made C. C. pass out. A mysterious criminal grabbed C. C. and took her away.

Diethard put his news camera in front of himself and said, "Attention audience: Our news reporter has been kidnapped. Ironically she can't report that story."

An hour later C. C. woke up and realized that she was in the laboratory of the sinister Lloyd Asplund. C. C. said, "Let me go."

Lloyd jokingly replied, "Okay. You saying that simple command is enough to get me to cancel my plan." Lloyd giggled.

C. C. said, "You better let me go you sinister villain."

Lloyd replied, "I need your help for my latest experiment. I'm going to try my new experiment on you."

C. C. nervously asked, "What is your experiment about?"

Lloyd said, "I'm going to turn everybody's hair into pudding. Considering how many people are in the world I'll have an endless amount of my favorite food." Lloyd did an evil laugh.

C. C. nervously said, "Please don't ruin my hair. Zero won't think I look good without my hair."

Lloyd replied, "After I get rid of everybody's hair nobody will look good."

C. C. asked, "Will you keep your hair?"

Lloyd proudly said, "Yes. My hair is really magnificent."

C. C. asked, "Am I really going to be the first person that you try your experiment on?"

Lloyd thought about it and said, "Even though I want to try my experiment as soon as possible I want Zero to be the first person to suffer my wrath." Lloyd did an evil laugh.

C. C. asked, "How could you even get Zero to come here?"

Lloyd said, "Call for him to come here or else I'll use my experiment on you first."

C. C. asked, "Oh where has my Zero gone? Oh where has he gone?"

C. C. talked so loudly that Lelouch heard her. Lelouch said, "It sounds like C. C.'s in trouble. I better get changed into Zero and get her." Lelouch ran to where the city's phone booth used to be, but it was gone. Lelouch walked up to Jeremiah Gottwald and asked, "What happened to the phone booth?"

Jeremiah said, "No offense bro, but phone booths are outdated. Do you want to borrow my cell phone?"

Lelouch sighed and said, "I can't get my superhero costume on in a cell phone."

Jeremiah asked, "Are you a superhero?"

Lelouch lied by saying, "No. It's one of my job requirements to wear a superhero costume while shining shoes. It makes peoples' shoes feel more heroic." Lelouch looked around for a store that had a changing room. He ran to a clothes' store that only sold dresses and skirts. Lelouch ran up to one of the employees and asked, "Do you have a changing room?"

The employee said, "Yes, but this place only sells clothes for females."

Lelouch ran to the changing room and got on his Zero costume. Zero said, "When C. C.'s in trouble I am not slow. It's hip hip hip and away I go." Zero started running to Lloyd's laboratory.

A half hour later Zero arrived at Lloyd's laboratory. Lloyd asked, "Why did it take you so long to get here?"

Zero said, "Being a parody of Underdog is hard. I don't have the power to fly. I'm not even a dog."

C. C. replied, "Be careful Zero. This is a trap."

Zero asked, "Then why did you have me come here?"

C. C. said, "So you can save me."

Zero asked, "Can't you save yourself?"

C. C. said, "Yes, but you're the main character so you're the one who has to do the heroic stuff."

Lloyd smiled and said, "I'm going to use my latest experiment. It's going to turn your hair into pudding." Lloyd did an evil laugh.

Zero asked, "How could you do that? I'm wearing a mask."

Lloyd had a sinister look on his face while saying, "I'm going to take off your mask. I'm going to ruin your secret identity and your hair." Lloyd tried to grab Zero's mask. Zero wanted to keep Lloyd from taking off his mask so he started running around the laboratory. Lloyd started chasing after him. The two of them chased around the place for several minutes. C. C. got tired of Zero and Lloyd's repetitive chase so she punched Lloyd across the laboratory. She kicked Lloyd a few times. Lloyd fell to the ground and his experiment fell on his hair. Because of that his hair turned into pudding.

Zero walked up to C. C. and asked, "Why didn't you let me beat him up?"

C. C. said, "It took you too long. Were you actually going to defeat him?"

Zero nervously said, "Of course. I'm super heroic."

C. C. replied, "You could of gotten hear like an hour earlier if you got changed in an alley instead of spending several minutes of looking for a clothes' store. Also you could of gotten here even quicker if you drove here instead of walking here."

Zero said, "You're supposed to thank me for saving you, not mock my bad superhero skills."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry sweetie."

Zero wanted to feel better for himself so he started swinging around the city. A bunch of citizens looked up in the sky and saw Zero.

One citizen said, "Look. It's a bird."

A different citizen said, "It's a plane."

Jeremiah said, "It's an orange."

Zero responded, "It's not bird, nor plane, or even an orange. It's just little old me: Zero."

Diethard replied, "That's literally nothing."


End file.
